The present invention relates to a high efficiency salient pole reluctance synchronous motor.
As is known, a reluctance synchronous motor is an electric motor having an induction polarized rotor, which is started as an asynchronous motor, in order to operate as a synchronous motor at a rated operating speed.
Such an electric motor, which is very simple for the construction standpoint, has the drawback that it has a comparatively low efficiency and can not be used for high power applications.
Another drawback, moreover, is that the above mentioned motors, which are driven through frequency converters, can be used as drives in adjustable speed systems, but with loads having a small moment of inertia because of the difficulties encountered by said motors for overcoming the inertial torques generated during the acceleration of said motors.
Such a problem is further compounded as the motor must be started under load in a direct manner, that is without providing frequency converters and at full voltage.
In fact, in such a case, the starting time is very short and, even under a small moment of inertia load, there are generated inertial torques which can not be practically overcame by the motor.